


Overboard

by Sarcastic_Raspberry



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Boating, Buck gets cold easily and Sour Cream is literal Jack Frost, Cuddling, Kissing, M/M, Mermaids, Ocean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3824926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Raspberry/pseuds/Sarcastic_Raspberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sour Cream takes Buck out on the ocean in one of his dad's smaller motor boats and Buck contemplates becoming a mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overboard

Wearing a tank top in a recreational fishing boat, in the ocean, on the coldest day of fall was supposed to be funny, something ironic that Buck could laugh at. Now he was sitting there with his body being tossed by shivers, trying to hold onto the last shreds of his image. Meanwhile, his pirate of a boyfriend was staring at him.

“Are you cold?” Sour Cream asked.

“No,” Buck said, just barely managing to keep his teeth from chattering.

Sour Cream sighed and crossed the ship on sturdy legs, which had Buck nearly glaring at because he’d almost fallen over just stepping in.

“Yes you are,” he said as he unzipped his hoodie.

“No I’m not. It’s cool if you’re cold man, but me?” He had to pause to clench his teeth so that his teeth would stop chattering. “I’m fine.”

“Mhm.” Once his hoodie was unzipped, Sour Cream shed it and placed it on Buck’s shoulders.

“I don’t need it man, I’m fine,” Buck said, but he couldn’t bring himself to throw it off.

It was still warm from Sour Cream and the goose bumps on his arms died down just from contact.

“Sure, man.” Sour Cream shot him a smile before sitting next to him.

He stopped there and, to be honest, Buck was still really cold. The hoodie was nice, but it wasn’t really enough to make him warm. So, to fix this, he slid over to Sour Cream carefully, placing his arms into the sleeves of the hoodie so that he didn’t have to hold it closed around him. Buck slowly, and casually, laid his head on Sour Cream’s shoulder.

“You know,” he said, “if you’re cold, we could, like, hug or something to keep warm.

Sour Cream chuckled before pulling Buck into his lap and holding him tightly.

“It’s fine with me,” he said as he rested his chin on top of Buck’s head.

A few minutes of silence went by with Buck taking in Sour Cream’s scent. He smelled of fish, but it wasn’t a bad smell. It was just a really strong, comforting scent. He waited for the source of that scent to get cold, being that the only thing covering his torso a t-shirt since he handed over his sweatshirt.

“How come you aren’t cold?” he asked.

“I dunno,” Sour Cream said. “I guess I’m just used to being on the ocean. I’ve kind of been making trips out here since I was a kid, and I’ve never really gotten cold out here.”

“Are you sure about that?” Buck asked. “I think I see a few goose bumps.”

Sour Cream leaned back and looked over his arms. “Where?”

“Right there, man,” Buck said, leaning forward to kiss him on the cheek.

He fell back against Sour Cream’s chest, smiling at his little joke.

“Very funny,” he said with a small grin before placing his chin back on Buck’s head. “Jokes on you though, you can’t get goose bumps on your face.”

“Aw man, that was the whole point of that,” Buck said sarcastically. “Yep, the whole point of that was to make a biologically correct statement. Good thing you got it. It would have been really embarrassing if you thought it was just an excuse to kiss your dumb face.”

“So my face is dumb, is it?” Sour Cream asked, dipping Buck slightly backwards.

“Yep, now stop that. You’re warm.”

“I thought you weren’t cold.” He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Buck’s as he shot him a sly grin.

“I thought you were a nice boyfriend.” The “friend” was said with a grunt of effort as he sat up quickly enough to knock Sour Cream back a bit.

“Hey! Whoa!” Sour Cream gasped from the shock as the boat rocked and churned in the water. He righted both himself and his boyfriend, glad that they hadn’t gone overboard. “Careful, man. This thing isn’t really made for horseplay.”

Buck leaned up and pressed their lips together.

After only a second, he pulled back and said, “I guess I’m just going to have to tip the boat over. Then you’re going to have to pull me back lifeguard style and give me CPR. Oh well.”

“Dude, I’m sorry, but there is nothing sexy about CPR,” Sour Cream said. “Besides, I may know how to man a boat, but I’m not the strongest swimmer.”

“We’ll survive in the ocean then,” Buck said. While he talked , he began to rearrange himself to face Sour Cream by wrapping his legs around him.

“And how are we going to do that?”

“We’ll become mermaids,” Buck said. “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

“Oh yea, growing gills will be a cakewalk,” Sour cream said as he linked his fingers at the small of Buck’s back to keep him from falling.

Buck snaked his arms around his neck and leaned into his shoulder.

“Yea, it will be. We’ll talk to fish and control the ocean. It’ll be sweet. Like, not just a cool sweet either, it’ll be really heartwarming. We’ll make out underwater and living a grotto or some romantic fish place.”

“Are we going to be friends with the fish, or are we going to eat them?” Sour Cream asked.

“We’ll eat them, but only the fish that piss us off. That way, we’ll be doing a service to the community.”

“You’re so dumb,” Sour Cream said as Buck burrowed into the crook of his neck.

“No, no, I’m a mermaid now. Being a mermaid makes me smart.”

“Really now?”

“Yep, it’s like rock paper scissors. Cancels right out.”

“Well, do you want to get off before you grow the tail so I can take us home?” Buck stayed in place. “Buck, you need to let go if you want to go home.”

“I’m thinking about it.”


End file.
